


Unwanted Topics

by orphan_account



Series: saimami week 2020 :D [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Confessions, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, slight angst, though not of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: rantaro is a master of skirting around topics
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi/Amami Rantaro
Series: saimami week 2020 :D [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666096
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Unwanted Topics

skirting around a topic was rantaro’s specialty

how he came to obtain this skill was a topic he would skirt around. and that fascinated shuichi.

it was less a gross fascination that he got whenever he was investigating something. it was less important, or perhaps more. it was less of a pressing matter, at least. there was just...something about it that was so alluring. to see the pretty boy effortlessly circumvent a topic and for nobody to pick up on it.

it seemed only people on the outside could pick up on rantaro’s topic changes. well, it’s not like they were common. it was more...some girls would try to hit on him and offer him a date at a cafe or something, and he’s maneuver the topic into last night’s homework assignment. and none of the girls seemed to notice, or care enough to get back to the topic or dates. or the other time rantaro swiftly got the teacher to somehow not count him absent (shuichi never got rantaro’s answer out of how he did; just another example of rantaro’s smooth talking).

but today the detective was getting answers. he wouldn’t be fooled by anybody’s smooth talking. he could do this. probably.

he knocked on his partner’s door and walked in without so much as a “come in” from his partner (rantaro never locked the door unless they went out due to the fact they’re sure it’s “completely safe” in the hope’s peak dorms). the dorms were the same for everyone, with the door for the bathroom to your immediate right when you walked in, a bed right by it, and the identical desk every dorm room had followed. rantaro was sitting at said desk, hunched over some paper and scribbling furiously at it when shuichi entered. however, at the sound of the door opening, he shifted, looking toward the door, and smiled when they realized who it was. “hey, babe.” they went back to the sheet—potentially a map.

ah. they’re back to pet names. well, two can play at that game. shuichi clicked the door shut before answering, “hi, honey.” he shuffled over to his partner and placed his head on his partner’s left shoulder, snaking arms around them in a hug. rantaro lifted a tan arm to push shuichi’s head closer to their own. “what are you working on?”

continuing to write with their right hand, rantaro began to comb through shuichi’s hair. “mmm...nothing much. just a map for final projects. finished the rest of it, so i just had to draw the paths i took for my boating trips. i’m almost done. how’s yours going?”

“oh...mine’s just writing reports on cases i’ve solved. not too hard. been doing it all semester as i solve each case so i’m done.”

rantaro placed the pen on the desk. shuichi moves out of the way and sat on his bed (memory foam, he noted. very soft). leaning back in their chair, they cupped their face in their hands and dragged them down, something they did a lot, with a loud groan. “i’ve been sitting here all day and you tell me you’ve already got the stupid assignment done? jerk.” rantaro ran over to the bed and began to furiously messing up shuichi’s hair. the detective giggled as they ground their fist into his scalp, smiling and laughing with such vigor it was comparable to that of a small child. wow, he loved it when rantaro would tease him.

when they were done (which took a while to be honest), shuichi found home cuddling up to rantaro on his right side. rantaro was on their left. both of their hair was a mess.

right, he were gonna ask rantaro something, right? but it was so nice just cuddling right now...though he did want answers....

biting the bullet, shuichi spoke to the room more than rantaro. “hey, why do you always dodge questions about yourself?”

“huh?” rantaro was running fingers through knotted hair (those knots were their fault but that’s not the point). “i don’t do that.”

“yeah you do. whenever someone asks you out or something you always dodge it.”

“that’s—that’s different. that’s not wanting to date every girl that throws themselves at my feet.”

“yeah, but sometimes i ask you about your family, and you always run around it. and you’re so good at it, too, so i always forget.” wow, rantaro was warm. it was nice. kinda like his own personal heater.

“i don’t know what you’re talking about. it’s not like you don’t do the same—“

“see? you’re doing it again!” shuichi called out. pulling back from rantaro’s shoulders, he met green eyes. “you’re always dodging questions. and i’m not saying i don’t, but why don’t you talk about your family?”

rantaro sighed and did their best to dodge eye contact. it wasn’t working. shuichi wasn’t letting this one go, huh? “uh...”

“it doesn’t have to be some big reveal or whatever. and if you’re really uncomfortable with it, i can drop it.”

“no, no, i...should probably talk about it.” rantaro rolled onto their back. shuichi laced his arms around their shoulder.

“you know how i lost my sisters all that time ago?” shuichi nodded. “well, uh, now i’m kind of afraid of being vulnerable again. i could...tell them anything you know? and i did. and it was—it was great! we had the world to see and nothing to stop us from it. and then i...well. you know....and now i’m so terrified of letting someone see it again. i’m so scared of losing someone again, shuichi. i’m scared of trusting people like that again. what if...what if i just lose them again? and on the topic of not talking about myself, it’s that i don’t like being reminded of my sisters. which happened anyway, because i can’t forget. i cant forget what i did to them. they were just kids, and i let them go.”

“ah...rantaro....” shuichi looked at his partner, who had tears streaming out of his eyes. what a sight, seeing rantaro crying. it was always shuichi crying and rantaro comforting him. oh, how the tables have turned. “i...it’s not your fault. you didn’t do anything to them.”

“i lost them.”

“yeah, but you—you didn’t mean to. that’s what’s important. and you’re not going to lose me. that doesn’t help with everything, i know but—i think it’s important to know. i’m not going anywhere.”

rantaro paused. they looked over at their boyfriend. wiping their tears with the back of their arm, they whispered, “god, what did i do to deserve you? you deserve so much better than a broken dora the explorer wannabe.”

“you are not a dora wannabe. if anything, dora wants to be you. and you deserve me because you’re amazing and handsome and so many other things i can’t put into words.”

“aw, that’s embarrassing.” they squeezed the detectives cheeks, earning a small whine. as they released the cheeks with a giggle, they spoke. “but you too, you know? you’re so smart and intuitive and just...good.”

“aw, thanks babe.” and shuichi kissed them.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i haven’t written in??? how long????? idk!!!!! but saimami week which means it is the time to FEAST  
> sorry about lacking updates on the other fic,, i have a lot of chapters but they’re so far ahead of where the story is im in danger  
> but hell yeah saimami week!!!!! we feast!!!!!!  
> also if there r any errors im sorry i wrote this on my phone 😔😔😔


End file.
